


Cinco veces que Spock y McCoy quedan atrapados juntos

by electracine



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electracine/pseuds/electracine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De todas las personas con las que McCoy podría haber quedado atrapado, le había tenido que tocar con Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinco veces que Spock y McCoy quedan atrapados juntos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isharayar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=isharayar).



**v**

De todas las personas con las que McCoy podría haber quedado atrapado en una isla desierta, le había tenido que tocar con Spock. No habían llegado allí después de un naufragio, sino con el teletransportador, pero técnicamente estaban en una isla desierta. Les habían acompañado dos oficiales con camiseta roja, pero habían muerto, arrastrados al océano por unos monstruos marinos mutantes. Al principio parecía que iba a ser una misión fácil, pero McCoy ahora se daba cuenta de que ya debería haberse hecho a la idea de que, viajando con la Enterprise, todas las misiones fáciles se acaban complicando de mala manera. Sólo tenían que bajar a este planeta (que era un inmenso océano azul con unas pocas y pequeñas islas diseminadas en la superficie) a recoger un científico que hacía años que se había instalado allí para estudiar la fauna marina. Gracias al diario del científico, habían averiguado que éste también la había palmado, pero no sin antes volverse loco y empezar a experimentar y a crear monstruos marinos mutantes. _Típico_. A McCoy a veces le parecía que los giros absurdos y dantescos que tomaban las misiones de la Enterprise eran escritos por algún chiflado con un sentido del humor de lo más retorcido.

Ahora estaban atrapados en el cuartel general del científico loco, sin poder conectar con la Enterprise para que les rescatara por culpa de perturbaciones en los campos magnéticos de la atmósfera (o algo así había dicho Spock), con los monstruos asediándolos e intentando romper puertas y ventanas para entrar y pegarse un buen banquete. Y bueno, ya era malo tener que morir, pero tener que morir con un duendecillo que ante la exclamación de que iban a morir se había limitado a realizar un levantamiento de ceja era aún peor. Si había algo en este mundo que Leonard McCoy no soportaba era la frialdad y la calma inalterable de Spock. Es verdad que en ocasiones críticas conviene conservar la cabeza fría, pero lo de Spock era ya demasiado; no hacía nada más que ponerle aún más nervioso.

\- Maldita sea, Spock, además de levantar la ceja, podría hacer algo para evitar que dentro de cinco minutos estemos dentro de los estómagos de estos bicharracos - dijo McCoy, que no era de los que se mordía la lengua, mientras intentaba tapar puertas y ventanas con cualquier pieza de mobiliario que pudiera arrastrar.

\- Doctor McCoy, precisamente estoy intentando neutralizar los campos magnéticos para poder comunicarme con la Enterprise. ¿O qué se creía que estaba haciendo delante de la computadora? ¿Una partida de ajedrez tridimensional?

McCoy no se había fijado que Spock estuviera trabajando delante de la computadora.

\- Oh, vale, ¿va a tardar mucho?

\- No se lo podría decir con exactitud. Y ponerme ahora a calcular el tiempo exacto que me llevará establecer comunicación con la Enterprise sólo conseguiría hacerme perder un tiempo muy valioso.

\- ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo, mientras?

\- Vigilar que no entren.

\- ¿Algo más? - preguntó McCoy, que tenía la necesidad de llenar los silencios.

\- No, gracias.

Si no hablaba, McCoy se iba poniendo más nervioso, así que volvió a la carga:

\- Los de vuestra especie siempre tenéis que liarlo todo.

\- No entiendo qué quiere decir con _los de mi especie_.

\- Me refiero a los científicos. Siempre acaban volviéndose locos y jodiendo al personal.

\- Creo que, antes que científico, el doctor Wheeler era humano. Por lo tanto, de _su_ especie, doctor McCoy.

\- Sí… bueno… - balbuceó McCoy, luchando por buscar un contraargumento, que por fin se le ocurrió. - Pero usted también es medio humano.

\- La palabra clave en esta oración es _medio_. Además, usted es doctor, usted también es científico.

\- Ah, no… yo soy un hombre práctico. No un teórico…

Spock calló y no siguió con la discusión. McCoy casi se sentía decepcionado. Y sin tener que buscar una forma de devolverle el revés a Spock, se vio obligado a volver a pensar en la situación en la que estaban metidos. Así que al cabo de otro rato insistió:

\- ¿Falta mucho?

\- No se ofenda, doctor, pero con sus preguntas lo único que hace es distraerme y así aún voy a tardar más.

Bueno, tenía su _lógica_. Como todo lo que decía Spock, por supuesto. Aún así, no pudo estar mucho tiempo callado.

\- ¿Nunca tiene miedo, Spock? - preguntó McCoy, porque si iban a morir, bien podían ponerse algo sentimentales.

\- Ya lo sabe, no es que los vulcanianos no tengamos emociones, es que optamos por controlarlas.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que ahora en el fondo tiene miedo?

\- ¿Y usted, tiene miedo ahora?

\- Pues, sí, no me avergüenza reconocerlo - dijo McCoy, aunque lo cierto era que sí que le avergonzaba un poco. Como siguió un silencio, McCoy volvió a intentarlo: - Aún no me ha respondido a la pregunta.

\- Ya le he dicho que con sus preguntas lo único que consigue es hacerme perder tiempo.

Siempre era así. A la más mínima pregunta personal, Spock se retraía y se escondía en su caparazón. Era tan irritante. Era imposible conversar con él. Con él sólo se podía discutir.

 

***

Consiguieron ser teletransportados de vuelta a la nave en el último momento, cuando los mutantes prácticamente ya entraban en el cuartel donde se habían parapetado. Ahora Spock probablemente estaba pegándose el lote con Uhura en su habitación, mientras que McCoy tenía que conformarse con una botella de whisky y la palabrería del capitán James T. Kirk. No entendía como una mujer como Uhura podía sentirse atraída por aquel meapilas que en la cama debía tener tanta pasión como una lechuga mustia. Debía ser todo el rato _"Teniente Uhura, voy a proceder a introducir mi órgano sexual para proporcionarle el mayor placer posible…"_ Un momento, ¿por qué estaba imaginándose la vida sexual de Spock? Debía de estar ya muy borracho. Bueno, sólo había una forma de solucionar esto: emborrachándose aún más. Así que se volvió a llenar el vaso.

\- Uoh, uoh, Bones, quizás deberías frenar un poco… Parece que quieras olvidar algo… - dijo Jim con su tono burlón marca de la casa.

\- Pues sí, quiero olvidar que he estado a punto de acabar convertido en comida para monstruos marinos.

\- No, yo me refería a otra cosa…

Sabía que se arrepentiría de preguntarlo, pero de todos modos preguntó.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya sabes, ¿no ha pasado nada ahí abajo entre tú y Spock?

\- Sí, que he estado a punto de matarlo porque me estaba volviendo loco con su lógica de cabeza cuadrado.

\- No finjas que no sabes de qué te estoy hablando. Ya sabes lo que dicen, que el sexo en una isla desierta es de los mejores sexos posibles. Probablemente sólo superado por el sexo carcelario. Así que, amigo, has desaprovechado una ocasión de oro…

\- Jim, estábamos a punto de palmarla…

\- Oh, ¿así que lo único que os ha refrenado es que estabais a punto de morir…?

\- ¡No, claro que no! Pero ¿qué te ha hecho pensar que se me podría pasar por la cabeza enrollarme con aquel pánfilo de cejas puntiagudas?

\- Venga, siempre os estáis discutiendo. Y ya sabes lo que dicen: los que se pelean, se desean.

\- Tú también te peleas con Spock.

\- Sí, pero no las veinticuatro horas del día, como hacéis vosotros, como si fuerais un viejo matrimonio.

\- Jim, si tu plan es que yo me líe con ese duende de sangre fría para que tú puedas ir a consolar a Uhura, quítatelo de la cabeza, porque no va a pasar ni en un millón de años.

\- Pues ahora que lo dices, sería un plan genial. Un final feliz para todos.

 

 **iv**

De todas las personas con las que McCoy se podía haber quedado atrapado en un ascensor, tenía que haberle tocado Spock. Bueno, lo cierto es que McCoy ya había pensado algo muy similar en una ocasión anterior, así que quizás no debería considerarlo tanto una desafortunada coincidencia como una tradición engorrosa. Pero es que éste era el peor de los clichés habidos y por haber.

Estaban de permiso en la Tierra y McCoy había ido al cuartel general de la Flota Estelar para una cuestión de papeleo.

\- Vaya, incluso aquí tenemos que encontrarnos… - dijo McCoy cuando vio que Spock se acercaba al ascensor que él estaba esperando.

\- Doctor McCoy, aunque las posibilidades de encontrarnos fuera de la Enterprise no son muy elevadas, distan mucho de ser inexistentes.

\- Oh, Spock, por favor, limite su jerga al mínimo que estoy de vacaciones. Ahora mismo nadie me está pagando para aguantarlo y podría fácilmente hacerme perder los estribos - se quejó McCoy.

\- Doctor, no entiendo por qué se complace en presentarse como un hombre impaciente, cuando en realidad su paciencia es notable - dijo Spock y luego, después de una calculada pausa, añadió: - Para ser un humano.

\- Bueno, supongo que esto es lo más parecido a un elogio que usted podrá decir jamás.

\- No es un elogio. Simplemente es una observación totalmente objetiva - dijo Spock, hizo otra pausa perfectamente calculada y luego añadió:- Doctor, sino fuera paciente, no podría ser amigo del capitán Kirk.

Un día McCoy se vería obligado a reconocer que Spock tenía sentido del humor y todo. Un sentido del humor seco y áspero, pero sentido del humor al fin y al cabo.

Los dos entraron en el ascensor, empezaron a subir, de pronto la cabina dio una brusca sacudida y se quedaron parados entre dos plantas. Así que ahora estaba ahí, encerrado en un ascensor con Spock. Ya había intentado abrir las puertas, mientras Spock se lo miraba con curiosidad de entomólogo, como si ya supiera que no iba a conseguir nada.

\- Podríamos intentar salir por la escotilla que hay en el techo - propuso McCoy.

\- Es demasiado estrecha. Además, no tardarán en arreglar el ascensor.

\- Con la de mujeres guapas que hay en el mundo, ya es mala suerte que me haya tocado quedarme encerrado en un ascensor con usted.

\- No se lo tome mal, doctor, pero yo tampoco lo hubiera elegido a usted como primera opción.

\- Bueno, está bien saber que coincidimos en algo.

A veces, a McCoy le parecía que las comisuras de los labios de Spock se contraían de una forma tan sutil e imperceptible que uno nunca podía estar del todo seguro de si realmente se habían movido. Ahora era una de estas veces. McCoy empezaba a pensar que debía ser la versión de una sonrisa de Spock.

\- ¿Así que se supone que tenemos que quedarnos de brazos cruzados y esperar? - dijo McCoy después de un rato de absoluto silencio.

\- Pues sí. A no ser que tenga otra sugerencia.

\- ¿Es esto una proposición? ¿Me está tirando los tejos, Spock? - dijo McCoy, no porque realmente creyera que estaba tirándole los trastos, sino porque quería hacerlo rabiar. No tenía ni idea de qué le iba a responder Spock, pero seguro que lo último que esperaba era lo que le contestó.

\- ¿Es que quiere que lo haga para entretenerle un rato?

Ahora sí que Spock estaba flirteando con él.

\- ¿Es que realmente estaría dispuesto a hacerlo?

Y aparentemente McCoy también estaba flirteando con Spock. Definitivamente hacía demasiado tiempo que no echaba un polvo.

\- El escenario es ideal. Tengo entendido que estadísticamente los ascensores son uno de los lugares más comunes en el que se desarrollan las fantasías sexuales de los humanos - contestó Spock, que por lo visto no parecía dispuesto a rendirse.

\- Spock, acaba de cortarme el rollo. Con su palabrería vulcaniana lo ha arruinado todo - dijo McCoy, batiéndose en retirada, pero para no perder del todo, añadió: - Tendrá que ser en otra ocasión.

\- Quizás no vuelva a presentarse nunca una ocasión semejante - insistió Spock.

\- Aunque sea así, creo que sobreviré. ¿Y usted?

\- Ciertamente.

 

***

Antes de que terminara el permiso, McCoy le pidió una cita a la enfermera Chapel. Era guapa, inteligente, se llevaban bien y sería genial (y de lo más práctico) tener una novia en la Enterprise. McCoy nunca había sido un Don Juan, pero con los años había ido perfeccionando una técnica que por lo general no le daba tan malos resultados. La cena fue bien. McCoy procuró que Chapel se sintiera cómoda y le hablara de lo que le viniera en gana mientras él se mostraba interesado (de forma genuina o no). Ella, por su parte, se rió de sus chistes y se mostró enternecida (incluso llegó a cogerle de la mano encima de la mesa) cuando él le relató la historia de su divorcio (aún se sentía culpable por utilizar esta historia con estos fines, pero después de por todo lo que pasó, bien se merecía intentar sacar algo de provecho de todo ello).

Todo estaba yendo tan rematadamente bien que McCoy no dudó en besar a Chapel cuando, ya después de la cena, estaban paseando por un parque, pero ella no le devolvió el beso. Luego, sin mirarle los ojos, medio ruborizada, le contó que estaba enamorada de otra persona. McCoy no tuvo que insistir mucho para que ella le confesara quién era esta otra persona. Él ni se molestó en disimular su asombro. Podía llegar a entender que Uhura, que era una lingüista empollona, estuviera enamorada de Spock. Le costaría horrores llegar a entenderlo, pero podría hacerlo. Pero lo que nunca entendería era que una enfermera con los pies en la tierra como Chapel también estuviera enamorada del maldito estirado de orejas puntiagudas. No es que McCoy confiara terminar en la primera cita en la cama, pero sí que confiaba en besos, arrumacos y caricias que fueran la promesa de algo más. Sin embargo, tenía que acabar la noche escuchando pacientemente (porque su madre le había enseñado a ser un caballero) una interminable lista de alabanzas a Spock: que si era tan inteligente, tan noble, tan considerado, tan valiente… Sí, bueno, todo esto podía ser cierto, pero objetivamente seguía teniendo zumo de ciruelas (verdes) en lugar de sangre y la intensidad y diversidad emocional de un mejillón.

 

 **iii**

Esta vez, McCoy y Spock estaban encerrados en la sala de máquinas de la Enterprise. No hacía ni diez minutos que McCoy estaba tan tranquilo haciendo guardia en la enfermería, intentando terminar un sudoku para matar el tiempo, cuando de pronto entró Spock y le dijo, con la voz más neutra posible, que había surgido una emergencia. Le contó que los presuntos refugiados políticos que habían recogido en el planeta Ypsilon IV habían conseguido hacer prisioneros la mayor parte de la tripulación (incluído el capitán Kirk), habían tomado el control de la nave y ahora pretendían atacar el planeta del que supuestamente provenían. La única forma de impedirlo era ir a la sala de máquinas y parar los motores de la nave. Pero para parar las máquinas se necesitaban dos personas, así que Spock había venido a pedírselo a McCoy, que era de los pocos de la tripulación que no había caído prisionero.

\- ¡La puerta no se abre! ¡Nos hemos quedado atrapados! - gritó McCoy.

\- Sí, al parar el motor, se han parado también todos los mecanismos de la nave. La puerta sólo se puede abrir manualmente desde fuera. Tendremos que esperar que el grupo liderado por Sulu vuelva a tomar el dominio de la Enterprise. Luego nos rescatarán - replicó Spock con una calma que era desesperante.

\- Así que usted ya lo sabía, que nos quedaríamos aquí encerrados. Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo dijo? - exclamó indignado McCoy.

\- Era un detalle insignificante del plan que no merecía la pena ser mencionado, porque a usted no le habría gustado y se habría empeñado en buscar otro plan alternativo y esto sólo nos habría hecho perder un tiempo vital.

\- Bueno, supongo que tiene su _lógica_ \- dijo McCoy pronunciando _lógica_ de la forma más irónica posible.

\- Por supuesto que sí - contestó Spock, ignorando el tono sarcástico de McCoy.

\- Pero la verdad es que casi parece que lo haya planeado todo porque quería quedarse otra vez encerrado conmigo.

\- Doctor McCoy, yo no me haría muchas ilusiones en este aspecto.

Y ahí estaban otra vez. Otra vez estaban flirteando y McCoy no sabría decir por qué lo estaba haciendo. Quizás porque flirtear con Spock era como discutir con Spock. No sabía cómo había pasado, pero discutir con Spock había dejado de ser un ejercicio irritante y extenuante para pasar a ser un desafío exhilarante. Bueno, la mayoría de veces discutir con Spock seguía siendo exasperante, pero era exasperante del mismo modo que lo es cualquier reto imposible de superar. McCoy sabía que tenía todas las de perder, pero aún así lo intentaba una y otra vez. Una y otra vez intentaba provocar a Spock para ver si podía sacar de él una reacción emocional. Cualquiera. La que fuera.

\- Sin que tenga ningún tipo de relación con lo dicho anteriormente, ¿no hace mucho calor aquí? - preguntó McCoy, porque realmente hacía mucho calor.

\- Es porque los ventiladores también se han parado.

Al cabo de un rato, McCoy ya estaba sudando la gota gorda mientras que Spock seguía fresco como una rosa.

\- Ahora veo que lo de ser un frígido de sangre verde puede tener sus ventajas - dijo McCoy porque, si iban a estar un buen rato allí, bien tendrían que hacerse rabiar.

\- Doctor, sabe perfectamente que los vulcanianos no somos seres de sangre fría y, aunque lo fuéramos, esto no querría decir que somos frígidos. Simplemente estamos más acostumbrados a las altas temperaturas.

\- Aún así, ¿no tiene ni pizca de calor? Porque yo me estoy asando como un pollo.

\- No es nada comparado con las temperaturas que se podían alcanzar en mi planeta - respondió Spock formalmente, sin dejar traslucir ni pizca de emoción por el hecho de que el tiempo verbal de _poder_ era pasado y no presente, porque su planeta ya no existía.

No era cuando se burlaba de él y de toda la raza humana, ni tampoco cuando se mostraba exasperadamente racional, si había alguna vez en que McCoy tenía ganas de propinar un buen puñetazo a Spock, era en ocasiones como ésta, cuando reprimía de forma tan obtusa su sufrimiento. Pero McCoy sabía que había cosas en las que no debía insistir, heridas que no podía curar. Y por más que le frustrara la forma que tenía Spock de lidiar con el dolor, nunca se atrevería a insinuarle que lo hiciera de otra manera.

\- Con este calor, lo más _lógico_ ahora sería que me quitara algo de ropa - apuntó McCoy, después de un largo rato de silencio, intentando pronunciar la cursiva de _lógico_.

\- Efectivamente - respondió Spock.

\- Pero me sentiría algo ridículo si yo me empiezo a desnudar y usted se queda con toda la ropa - dijo McCoy, que no se dio cuenta de la doble intención que se podría desprender de su frase hasta que la hubo dicho.

\- Más ridículo sería que yo me quitara ropa sin tener calor.

\- Pero podría hacerlo por algo que los humanos llamamos _solidaridad_.

\- Doctor McCoy, nunca me hubiera imaginado que pudiera ser tan tímido. No sea ridículo. No tiene nada que yo no haya visto mil veces antes.

Como sabía que nunca iba a ganar la discusión y ya no aguantaba más el calor, McCoy empezó quitándose la camiseta.

\- No me puedo creer que me haya arrastrado aquí sin decirme que íbamos a quedar atrapados. Si muero deshidratado será culpa suya - dijo McCoy, quitándose los pantalones, simulando que lo de quedarse en ropa interior delante de Spock era algo perfectamente normal.

\- Nos rescatarán antes. Sulu es un buen líder y un excelente luchador. Si los presuntos refugiados pudieron llegar a tomar el mando de la Enterprise sólo fue porque nos cogieron por sorpresa.

\- Pero si nos han pillado por sorpresa una vez, pueden volver a hacerlo y, si entonces muero deshidratado, será culpa suya - insistió McCoy porque, cuando uno no era capaz de pensar un nuevo ataque, la única opción que quedaba era repetir el anterior.

\- Hay muchas probabilidades de que todo salga bien. Aproximadamente de un 80%, me atrevería a decir - dijo Spock, como si esta afirmación fuera perfectamente tranquilizadora.

\- Así que aún nos queda un 20%... - empezó McCoy, pero Spock no le dejó terminar.

\- Además, doctor, se puede argumentar que, si como usted dice, muere por deshidratación en último término será culpa suya. Yo ya advertí que no acogiéramos a los presuntos refugiados en la Enterprise hasta recibir más información sobre ellos de la Federación, pero el capitán Kirk evidentemente los aceptó porque, excepto su líder, todos eran mujeres jóvenes y lo que se podía considerar objetivamente atractivas. Y, bueno, ya sabemos que el capitán Kirk suele guiarse por sus deseos más primarios pero, la verdad, esperaba más de usted.

Y es como si Spock hubiera adivinado que McCoy no quería discutir sobre las probabilidades que tenían de sobrevivir, sino que simplemente necesitaba discutir sobre nimiedades para no tener que pensar precisamente en las probabilidades que tenían de sobrevivir.

\- Yo tampoco veía claro lo de los presuntos refugiados, como los llama usted, pero ¡cómo va a ser culpa mía lo que haga Jim!

\- Podría haberle hecho recapacitar.

\- ¡Pero si él es el capitán de la nave y yo simplemente soy el jefe médico!

\- Pero también es su amigo y podría haber utilizado esta influencia para hacerle ver que estaba poniendo en peligro la Enterprise.

\- Sobrevalora mi influencia e minusvalora la testarudez del capitán. Además, Spock, ¿no cree que, en el tiempo que hace que se conocen, y después de todas las partidas de ajedrez tridimensional que han jugado, y después de por todo lo que han pasado juntos, usted y Jim no han acabado también siendo amigos?

\- Ahora que lo dice, supongo que un observador exterior podría calificar nuestra relación como de amistad - concedió Spock.

\- Maldita sea, Spock, no me importa lo que diga un observador exterior. ¿Qué le cuesta reconocer que usted y Jim son amigos?! - exclamó McCoy, que no entendía por qué de pronto era tan importante para él que Spock reconociera que era amigo de Jim.

\- Probablemente tenga usted razón - fue lo único que reconoció Spock.

\- Además, no debería ser tan duro con los humanos y lo que usted llama _sus instintos primarios_. ¿Es que usted nunca, ni una sola vez, ha aparcado su lógica y ha hecho una estupidez?

\- Esto es precisamente algo de lo que más me enorgullezco. Parece que no me conozca, doctor.

\- No me lo creo, sabe - dijo McCoy, pero como no quería sacar a colación la vez en que Spock se abalanzó sobre Kirk y casi se lo carga, después que éste le provocara acusándolo de no querer lo suficiente a su madre y a su planeta, intenta tirar por otro camino: - No me creo que nunca haya hecho nada ilógico por Uhura. No me creo que ella nunca haya conseguido que haga algo que en principio no quería hacer apelando a _sus bajos instintos_.

\- No creo que mi relación con Uhura sea de su incumbencia.

\- Esto quiere decir que sí. A mí ya no me puede engañar, sé que cuando no me da un _no_ rotundo y me sale con evasivas quiere decir que sí - dijo McCoy con una sonrisa triunfal.

\- Ciertamente usted es libre de creer que me conoce, aunque no sea verdad.

\- Lo ve, otra vez con evasivas - dijo McCoy y, como no tenía suficiente, nunca tenía suficiente, añadió: - Venga, puede contármelo. Explíqueme una sola vez que Uhura haya conseguido algo de usted con algún truco en la cama.

Cada vez hacía más calor en aquella maldita sala de máquinas.

\- Su interés por detalles de mi relación personal con Uhura empieza a resultar sospechoso.

\- No se haga ilusiones, no es por interés morboso. Es simplemente curiosidad científica.

\- No me siento cómodo hablando de supuestos detalles de mi vida sexual y menos cuando usted está medio desnudo.

Y de nuevo ahí estaban. Flirteando. Sólo que esta vez McCoy estaba en ropa interior y la situación era tan surrealista que parecía parte de un sueño de una mente calenturienta cualquiera.

\- Venga, si me cuenta usted algún detalle. Yo le responderé lo que quiera sobre mí - siguió insistiendo McCoy, que no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a terminar todo aquello, pero que lo colgaran si esta vez iba a ser él quién se echara para atrás.

\- No me interesa lo más mínimo su vida sexual. Y no se ofenda, pero no creo que le interese a nadie, dado que es inexistente. A no ser que, como dicen algunos rumores, usted y el capitán Kirk sean más que amigos.

\- ¡Oh, no! Jim es tan narcisista que probablemente no lo hace si no es delante de un espejo y probablemente mientras lo hiciéramos me obligaría a describirle lo hermoso y perfecto que es. Y la verdad, esto son cosas que no me van.

Entonces a McCoy le pareció que las comisuras de los labios de Spock se contraían otra vez de aquella forma tan imperceptible que podía ser o no podía ser una sonrisa reprimida. McCoy esperaba y a la vez temía que Spock realizara la pregunta que parecía seguir por lógica en su conversación: _"¿Y entonces qué es lo que le va?"_ Pero fue precisamente entonces cuando alguien abrió la puerta desde fuera. Era Jim y, cuando vio a McCoy con ropa interior al lado de Spock, se puso a reír como un histérico y ni que McCoy le recordara que le había pillado en situaciones mucho más embarazosas, consiguió hacerle callar.

 

 **ii**

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue a un tipo raro, pálido y con orejas puntiagudas que le dijo que se alegraba de que estuviera bien. Pues si el tipo realmente se alegraba de verdad, tenía una curiosa forma de demostrarlo porque estaba serio como una tumba y parecía que se había tragado el palo de una escoba. Lo había llamado _doctor McCoy_ , así que éste debía ser su nombre. Parecía que estaban en una cueva, pero sería mejor asegurarse:

\- ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Ha habido una explosión y hemos quedado atrapados. Usted se dio un golpe en la cabeza y perdió el conocimiento - respondió el tipo raro.

Esto tampoco le daba muchas pistas. Era ridículo pero le costaba acordarse de todo. Necesitaba unos momentos para orientar-se, luego seguro que todo le volvería a la cabeza.

\- Sí, pero ¿dónde estamos? - volvió a preguntar.

\- Doctor McCoy, ¿es que no se acuerda? Estamos en el planeta Trumbull C9.

Pues no, no se acordaba, pero tampoco quería admitirlo. Aún así, probablemente su expresión lo delató, porque el tipo siguió hablando.

\- Bajamos a esta mina a rescatar el capitán Darley, pero todo resultó ser una trampa. Sin embargo, no hay por qué preocuparse. Desde aquí no nos pueden teletransportar a la Enterprise porque estamos a mucha profundidad bajo tierra, pero saben dónde estamos y no tardarán en venir a rescatarnos.

\- Sí, claro - respondió, aunque todo seguía sin estar nada claro.

\- Doctor McCoy, tengo que hacerle una pregunta que quizás le parecerá ridícula o quizás no, pero quiero que me responda.

\- Sí, claro - repitió.

\- ¿Sabe quién soy?

\- No sea ridículo, pues claro que lo sé - respondió de la forma más convincente que pudo manejar, esperando que esto sería suficiente como respuesta, porque no quería reconocer que aparentemente se había olvidado de absolutamente todo, que hasta que él no se lo dijo ni recordaba que se llamaba McCoy y era doctor.

\- De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿quién soy? - dijo el tipo del que no podía acordarse del nombre y, como McCoy no decía nada, insistió: - ¿Quién soy?

\- Bueno, ahora no me acuerdo, pero ya me vendrá a la cabeza… - respondió McCoy, porque efectivamente tarde o temprano tendría que acabar acordándose de todo.

\- Soy Spock, oficial científico de la nave Enterprise.

\- Ahora sí… Sí, claro - volvió a repetir McCoy, pero lo cierto era que, por más que le hubiera dicho quién era, seguía sin acordarse de él. Ni de él ni de nada. El tipo que le había dicho que se llamaba Spock debía tener un sexto sentido o algo porque se dio cuenta.

\- Sigue sin acordarse de nada, ¿verdad?

Este tipo estaba empezando a ser de lo más irritante.

\- No sé… - fue lo único que acertó a decir.

\- No, no se acuerda de nada.

\- Podría dejar de repetir que no me acuerdo de nada, repetirlo no hará que empiece a acordarme de algo como por arte de magia - exclamó indignado McCoy, que empezaba a sospechar que se había quedado atrapado precisamente con el tipo más insoportable que se podría tirar a la cara.

\- No se preocupe, está sufriendo amnesia y la gran mayoría de amnesias son sólo temporales. Seguramente volverá a recuperar la memoria de forma natural - dijo el tal Spock en un tono de lo más frío.

\- No es necesario que me diagnostique, porque aquí el médico soy yo - soltó McCoy, aunque en realidad tampoco se acordaba de que fuera médico, pero es que había algo en ese tipo que lo sacaba de sus casillas y que le impulsaba a discutir con él.

\- Tiene razón. ¿Hay algo que quiera preguntarme? Puede hacerlo con toda libertad. Quizás le ayude a recordar - se ofreció Spock.

\- No sé… - volvió a decir McCoy.

\- Voy a serle sincero; no somos amigos inseparables pero puede confiar en mí - dijo Spock y, por extraño que parezca, saber aquello (¿quizás recordarlo?) fue reconfortante.

 

***

\- No estoy nada seguro - dijo McCoy.

\- Es la única solución -contestó Spock.

Había pasado una semana desde que quedaron atrapados en la mina. Habían sido rescatados sin problemas, pero McCoy no sólo seguía sin recuperar la memoria, sino que también parecía incapaz de generar nuevos recuerdos. Cada día se levantaba y era como una hoja en blanco; durante el día podía escribir en ella, pero las palabras volvían a borrarse y volvía a quedar como al principio. Parecía que no había solución ni posibilidad de encontrar ninguna. Bueno, excepto la que había propuesto Spock desde el primer día y la que McCoy había rechazado cada vez que se la había sugerido.

\- No me gusta nada la idea de que alguien se ponga a chapucear en mi cerebro.

\- En realidad es un proceso muy sencillo para un vulcaniano. Sólo tengo que adentrarme en su mente y desbloquear la parte de su cerebro que está causando la amnesia.

\- Y si me desbloquea la parte de mi cerebro que no me tiene que desbloquear y acabo convencido de que soy una oveja y empiezo a pasearme de cuatro patas por la Enterprise buscando hierba para pastar.

\- Esto no va a suceder - replicó Spock pacientemente. Hacía ya más e una hora que intentaba convencerle de que ésta era la única opción que tenían.

\- Es que no me fío - fue la forma de McCoy de volver a la carga. Spock empezaba a temer que no iban a llegar a ninguna parte.

\- Puede haber perdido la memoria, pero ciertamente no ha perdido la habilidad de ser enormemente testarudo y ponerme siempre las cosas difíciles.

\- Pues seguro que buena parte de la culpa la debe tener usted, si sin conocerle mi reacción natural es llevarle la contraria.

Spock se quedó callado porque intuyó que por ahí tampoco iban a llegar a ninguna parte.

\- ¿Lo ha hecho antes? - preguntó McCoy al cabo de un rato.

\- La verdad es que no.

\- Entonces, ¿cómo es que lo sabe hacer? ¿Cómo es que está tan seguro que no va a pifiarla?

\- La fusión mental es una habilidad innata en los vulcanianos.

\- ¿Me va a doler? - preguntó McCoy y Spock supo que estaba empezando a ceder. Podría haberlo hecho ya sin su permiso, podía engañarlo, pero prefería hacerlo así.

\- No voy a mentirle, le dolerá un poco al principio, pero luego ya no. No es nada que no se pueda soportar.

\- ¿Y para usted no puede ser peligroso?

\- No, si se toman las precauciones necesarias.

Como McCoy no decía nada, Spock volvió a insistir por lo que esperaba que fuera la última vez:

\- Doctor McCoy, no puede seguir así. Tiene que confiar en mí.

Y otra vez aquello pareció funcionar. McCoy definitivamente cedió. Después, Spock, tal como le había explicado, le tocó la cabeza con las puntas de los dedos. Era un toque leve y ligero, pero extrañamente deliberado e íntimo, y McCoy (aunque no se acordara) no pudo evitar pensar que seguramente nunca se habían tocado de una forma parecida, que probablemente nunca habían ido más lejos de unos roces accidentales e inconscientes. Al principio la vista se le nubló con una luz cegadora, después fue como si el resto de sus sentidos quedaran también inutilizados y empezó a sentir un dolor intenso como no había sentido nunca, en todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Luego todo esto pasó y por unos instantes no sintió absolutamente nada. Y entonces sí que lo sintió, lo notó, lo volvió a recordar todo, como si su mente se expandiera a regiones que nunca antes había llegado y luego, poco a poco, se volviera a contraer. Cuando Spock dejó de tocarle, fue como si despertara con un golpe. Se sentía agotado y confuso, pero tranquilo y relajado, y lo más importante, volvía a acordarse de todo lo que había olvidado.

\- Ha funcionado - susurró McCoy.

\- Ya se lo dije.

En otra ocasión, ante aquella respuesta, McCoy le hubiera soltado alguna pulla para que Spock dejara de comportarse como un engreído, pero por una vez se mordió la lengua. Entonces se fijó en que estaba agarrando con fuerza el brazo de Spock. Sintiéndose algo ridículo, lo soltó y le pidió perdón. Spock le dijo que no tenía importancia. En aquel momento McCoy se dio cuenta de que lo había estado agarrando durante todo el rato que había durado la fusión mental y que lo había hecho con tanta fuerza que probablemente le había dejado marcas. Y por alguna extraña razón tenía la necesidad de ver qué le había hecho al brazo de Spock. Si los vulcanianos tenían la sangre verde, ¿de qué color debían ser sus hematomas?

\- Spock, déjeme ver el brazo. Soy médico.

\- No es nada, doctor. No tiene importancia. Estoy perfectamente bien.

Por más ganas que tuviera, McCoy no insistió, porque probablemente ya no podía seguir fingiendo que su interés era puramente médico y ya era bastante incómoda toda la situación. Le dio las gracias. Spock le contestó que no se merecían. Y no volvieron a hablar de ello. Como si nunca hubiera sucedido. Volvieron al toma y daca de siempre, que era a lo que estaban acostumbrados.

 

 **i**

\- ¿No se siente raro? - preguntó McCoy.

\- _Raro_ es un adjetivo muy impreciso, nada objetivo - fue la respuesta de Spock.

\- No haga ver que no me entiende, Spock. Con raro quiero decir diferente a como se siente por lo habitual.

\- Tengo que reconocer que estoy experimentando unas sensaciones algo inusuales.

\- Yo me siento más libre.

\- Esto es totalmente ilógico, dado que estamos encerrados en una celda.

Así era, el plan para derrotar al sargento Balser que tenía sometidos a una dictadura a los habitantes del planeta HCGE había resultado ( _para variar_ ) que tenía algunos cabos sueltos y Spock y McCoy habían sido atrapados y encerrados en un calabozo. Aún así, confiaban que el resto del plan seguiría su curso y el resto de la tripulación del Enterprise conseguiría capturar al sargento Balser, terminar así con la dictadura y por supuesto también rescatarlos a ellos.

\- Yo me siento totalmente relajado, más libre, más ligero, como si nada importara, como si pudiera hacer lo que me viniera en gana… - siguió explicando McCoy.

\- Sí, es como si algo estuviera deprimiendo mis centros inhibitorios - le interrumpió Spock.

\- Oh, Spock, dicho así suena tan aburrido, y yo me siento de maravilla…

\- Deben habernos inyectado una sustancia depresora del sistema nervioso central y deshinibidora del comportamiento cuando nos han capturado y nos han dejado inconscientes con esos hiposprays.

\- En otras palabras, que nos han drogado. Recuérdeme que tengo que encargar algunos de estos hiposprays, porque me siento genial.

\- Lo deben haber hecho para que no intentemos escapar, para tenernos anestesiados y controlados. Quizás es así como controlan a los habitantes del planeta…

\- ¡Maldita sea, Spock, basta ya! Es un soso de remate. Deje de pensar y disfrute de las sensaciones. Si fuera a un concurso de aburridos, ni siquiera le dejarían participar por ser demasiado aburrido.

\- Esto no tiene ningún tipo de sentido. Hipotéticamente, si yo fuera a un concurso de aburridos, según su lógica absurda, yo debería ganar - dijo Spock en un tono que a McCoy le pareció ligeramente irritado, pero Spock nunca estaba irritado, a no ser que la droga también le empezara a hacer efecto.

\- Tiene razón. ¡Pues claro que ganaría! Y sería el día más feliz de su vida.

\- Lo dudo, pero seguro que sería un día mejor que el de hoy.

\- Oh, si quiere, yo tengo unas cuantas ideas que podemos poner en práctica para mejorarlo...

\- No, gracias - respondió Spock. Y era la primera vez que Spock no se la devolvía. Era como si hubieran llegado a la culminación de lo que se había ido gestando desde hacía mucho tiempo. Como si todo se hubiera vuelto real, pero a la vez la sensación de irrealidad envolviera toda esta realidad. McCoy no tenía ni puñetera idea de qué demonios significaba todo aquello que le estaba pasando por la cabeza. Definitivamente estaba muy colocado.

\- ¿Puedo tocarle las orejas?

\- No - contestó tajante Spock, pero luego, como si se lo estuviera repensando, añadió: - ¿Por qué?

\- Es algo que siempre he querido hacer - respondió McCoy, aunque era consciente que esto no era para nada una respuesta.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Para sentir cómo son, qué tacto tienen - dijo McCoy, mientras se iba acercando lentamente al rincón donde Spock estaba sentado en el suelo.

\- Pues igual que las suyas. Es sólo la forma que es ligeramente distinta.

McCoy ahora estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Spock para poder tocarle la oreja si extendía el brazo.

\- Venga, por favor, no _seas_ tan estirado - dijo McCoy, ignorando lo raro que era no tratar de usted a Spock, y empezó a alargar el brazo, pero la mano de Spock lo agarró y le detuvo antes de que pudiera llegar a tocarle. McCoy se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que Spock le tocaba desde la fusión mental y sintió estremecerse todo su cuerpo, pero no se movió, siguió mirando a Spock fijamente a los ojos y al final le dijo: - Vi dentro de tu mente durante la fusión mental. Lo noté.

Es cierto. Durante un instante, McCoy había notado los sentimientos controlados bajo la superficie. Había percibido el dolor y la alegría reprimidos. También los deseos cohibidos. Y desde entonces no se lo había podido sacar de la cabeza.

Spock no dijo nada pero lo soltó. McCoy empezó a tocarle la oreja. Maldita sea, si lo iba a hacer, lo iba a hacer bien: empezó a _acariciarle_ la oreja. Spock cerró los ojos. Y sí, era cierto que era como la suya. Acarició el lóbulo, que era tierno y delicado, y luego sus dedos empezaron a subir hasta que llegaron al final de la oreja que terminaba en forma puntiaguda. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que McCoy pudo notar como un escalofrío recorría el cuerpo de Spock. Se complació en pensar que quizás era un escalofrío que hacía mucho tiempo que llevaba reprimido.

\- _Leonard_ … - dijo Spock y lo dijo de una forma que tanto podía ser una súplica para que parara como para que continuara.

Pero hacía tanto tiempo que nadie le llamaba _Leonard_ (siempre era _el doctor McCoy_ para toda la tripulación de la Enterprise, excepto para Jim, para quien era _Bones_ ) y hacía tanto tiempo que deseaba poder provocar una reacción como ésta en Spock, que él no iba a parar hasta que lo obligaran. Pero no tenía suficiente con los dedos, quería tocar esa oreja con labios, dientes y lengua. Pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, Spock lo besó. Fue _Spock_ quien lo besó. Siempre se había imaginado que Spock besaría con los labios apretados, como en esas películas en blanco y negro de hacía tres cientos años, pero resultó que no, la lengua de Spock le rozó los labios y al cabo de un segundo se estaban besando con lengua, y no, su lengua no era fría y reptilínea, como le había dicho en una ocasión en uno de sus fracasados intentos de sacarle de quicio. Era húmeda y caliente, y sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Definitivamente los vulcanianos no eran frígidos. Al menos el que le estaba dando un buen repaso en aquel momento no lo era.

\- ¿Sabes que Jim dice que el sexo carcelario es el mejor sexo posible? - dijo McCoy cuando se separaron para coger aire, pero por más que se hubieran besado lo de no tratarle de usted seguía siendo raro.

\- ¿De verdad que _ahora_ quieres hablar del capitán Kirk? - dijo Spock levantando una ceja.

\- No, claro que no - respondió McCoy con una sonrisa.

\- Deberías sonreír más a menudo. No sé por qué te empeñas siempre en fingir que estás de mal humor.

\- Tiene gracia que precisamente tú me digas que debo sonreír más...

Y ahí estaba otra vez, el movimiento prácticamente imperceptible en las comisuras de los labios. Sólo que ésta vez McCoy sintió un deseo irreprimible de besarle justo allí, justo allí donde sus labios habían dibujado su tímida versión de una sonrisa, pero antes de que pudiera permitirse cumplir este deseo, Spock soltó:

\- Viene alguien.

 

***

McCoy tenía a Spock acorralado contra una de las paredes de la enfermería. No sabía muy bien cómo habían llegado a esta situación. Spock había entrado en la enfermería y le había soltado no sé qué rollo sobre un nuevo protocolo para el control de infecciones. Él, probablemente, le había mandado a freír espárragos, porque él ya sabía cómo hacer su trabajo, que Spock se ocupara del suyo y no metiera las narices en los asuntos de los demás. Spock debía haber continuado insistiendo con su tono calmado y paciente, cosa que a McCoy sin duda le había enfurecido aún más. Habían pasado cuatro días y estaba harto de que hubieran vuelto a ser simplemente el doctor McCoy y el señor Spock.

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Tendría mucho más sentido que fuera Uhura quien estuviera prácticamente encima de Spock, o incluso la enfermera Chapel, o incluso Jim antes que él. Que Spock hubiera retrocedido cada vez que había avanzado un paso hacía él era una buena señal, pero aún así ahora Spock no estaba drogado y podía volver a ser el estirado reprimido de siempre.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere, doctor McCoy? - preguntó Spock, y no sabría decir si aquello era una buena o mala señal.

Se sentía algo ridículo. Como una colegiala que se queja a su noviete porque le había prometido que la llamaría pero luego no lo había hecho. Como si él tuviera derecho a reclamar algo. Pero la verdad es que, como mínimo, tenía derecho a una respuesta, aunque fuera un _no_. Si tenía que ser un _no_ , al menos estaba en su derecho de tenerlo alto y claro.

\- Me gustaría saber si drogarle es la única forma que hay para que deje de ser un frígido - se arriesgó McCoy, fingiendo más aplomo del que en realidad tenía. Veía que se había precipitado pero, por más que Spock le hubiera dicho en una ocasión que era un hombre paciente, todo tenía un límite.

\- Creo que está sobreestimando su grado de irresistibilidad, doctor McCoy - contestó Spock y, bueno, esto no era un _no_ , esto era una invitación al flirteo, que podía terminar en _sí_ o en _no_.

\- Creo que está olvidando que el otro día fui suficientemente irresistible para usted. Fue usted quien me besó - dijo McCoy, sintiendo que casi se estaba sonrojando. Estaba tan cerca de Spock que podía sentir su respiración y el calor de su cuerpo debajo del suyo, un cuerpo que ahora notaba que era más fuerte y más anguloso de lo que se había imaginado.

\- Y a usted no pareció importarle. Todo lo contrario.

\- ¿Entonces? - murmuró McCoy porque realmente no tenía ni idea de qué venía ahora.

\- No me extraña que sea un jugador de ajedrez tridimensional tan pésimo, porque ni siquiera sabe cuando es su turno de mover pieza.

\- ¿De verdad que _ahora_ quieres hablar de ajedrez? - preguntó McCoy.

\- No, claro que no -respondió Spock y éste era el pie que marcaba su entrada. Así que ésta vez fue McCoy quien besó a Spock. Y Spock quien le devolvió el beso. Y esta vez sí que pareció totalmente real. Después, McCoy se dirigió al cuello de Spock, pero en realidad no era allí dónde más quería besar, el cuello era sólo una parada en el camino, así que siguió ascendiendo hasta dónde en realidad quería llegar.

\- Empezaré a pensar que sólo me quieres por mis orejas… - dijo Spock, que probablemente lo había calado desde el principio y no se había dejado engañar por las efímeras atenciones que había prodigado a su cuello.

\- Bueno, por algo tiene que ser y no será por tu alegría, tu emotividad y tu pasión desbordantes - apuntó McCoy y procedió a atacar de nuevo la oreja de Spock: chupó el lóbulo, la recorrió toda con la lengua y mordió suavemente la parte que acababa en forma de punta.

\- Leonard… - suspiró Spock, mientras lo agarraba con fuerza, y a McCoy aquello le pareció el sonido más delicioso que había oído nunca. Así que se puso de rodillas, dispuesto a hacer lo que hiciera falta para volver a arrancarle a Spock un sonido parecido.


End file.
